THE BET
by Rastilin
Summary: SS and HP face off in a bet with very high stakes! Includes cake and hair cuts!
1. THE SWEETS

A/N: Thanks for reading its been awhile since I have written so be patient with me! ENJOY!! I COMMAND YOU!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry and CO doesn't belong to me, as much as I wish it, did it doesn't. Especially, Professor Snape, but I doubt J.K would lend him to me.  
  
"Well here it is!" Cried Ron cheerfully, handing the wand to Harry. "Great, this is all I need now and I'll finish this without anymore problems." Harry said with determination. Pointing his wand towards the picture he called "Amours Tomas" The picture swung open with two grinning boys in the entrance. The paradise that lay ahead of them was blinding. "Ron...is that a tear in your eye?" Harry asked seriously. "Err...what? Tear? No! Some dust got into my eyes!" Ron said crossly as he reached for the piles of cakes and sweets. "I can't believe we found Snape's secret stash, Harry. Besides, that greasy old git won't catch us, especially since were putting those old towels in to make it look bigger." Ron bragged. Harry laughed as he stuffed his face with vanilla ice-cream. "Well, Mr. Wesley." A deep velvety voice rang from behind. "This greasy gits best advice is, never reveal an entire plan unless its a success." 


	2. OOPS

Ron froze in terror not willing to turn around, Harry stopped chewing and almost choked. Ron slapped him on the back and he swallowed, with an undignified burp. "Ppppp...professor we...we...were just...um...ah...I...help." Ron stuttered out, as a few tremors ran threw his body. Snape eyed the silent Potter, still trying to breath after choking. Then the stuttering, coward, Wesley. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. His mind reeled at the potential punishments, but a more sinister thought came to mind. Harry watched, as the potion's master brain went into evil overdrive. "Well since I'm in a sporting mood tonight I will give you a chance to avoid detention and hundred points taken from your house, each!" He purred as glided closer to pair. "wha...wha...what...do... we... we... have... to... do...si...si...sir?" Ron fumbled. "First, you will quit that irritating stuttering, it is unsuitable of a man, plus it's giving me a headache. Now, what do you say to a little bet? Hmmm? If I win then you will serve detention for me for the rest of the year, and I will take your house points. If you win, there will be no punishment, and I suppose you can throw in something for yourselves to keep this interesting." Snape dictated in his classic sarcastic tone. He looked down and them as though waiting. Ron turned to Harry in fright as they huddled together to make a plan. 


	3. Our stakes are

"Harry, what's the worst thing we could do to Snape?" Ron whispered "Well, I don't know really...err...cut his hair, make him wash it? Harry said jokingly. "How about both Harry? That would really put his sock in knot!" Ron said triumphantly. "I don't know Ron and we only have one shot at this, besides....I" "Right then," Ron interrupted, he turned to Snape and said "Fine if we win then you have to cut your hair and wash it!" A.S: Hope your enjoying it. It's very character oriented.  
  
"Well if that is all Mr. Wesley then I really have nothing to worry about do I?" Snape said with a raised eye brow. "You won't win, so it doesn't matter anyways." "Wait a tick, who's going to pick the task?" Ron called out to Snape.  
  
Harry turned to Snape, an idea hit him. "Professor, to make this fair, let's do this." Harry took out his quill and pen. He tore off a small piece of parchment and wrote something on it then tucked it in his robes. Snape watched dubiously and crossed his arms in impatient gesture. Ron seemed bewildered, as usual. "You see Professor Snape, I wrote down a number, one threw ten. You and Ron have to guess what it is. Who ever guesses it, or closest to it, will set the task for our bet." Harry explained. "If you spent less time devising little guessing games, and more on your potions you could possibly pass with better then satisfactory grade, Mr. Potter. As it is, I will play your little game, but remember if I don't like the way this is progressing I will revoke my offer, boys." Snape said in his silky, yet dangerous voice. They picked numbers. Snape went with five, and Ron, seven. Harry pulled the paper out and showed his number had been 10. Snape's face twitched with anger and suspicion, that Potter had changed the number when he wasn't looking. Ron danced up and down yelling something ridiculous about the number seven. "Well, I think that we need to pick something that Snape is not to good at Ron." "What 'bout flying...err...quddittch!" Ron said hopefully. "Old Snape would never bet you at that Harry!" "No, he wouldn't but I don't think he would get on a broom around me. Not after what has happened the past two years." Harry knew that potions was immediately out of the question. Then there was Arthramancy, Transfiguration, Divination, Charms, DADA. He knew right off that DADA wouldn't work. Snape knew more curses then him and Ron and Herminie combined. Arthramancy, no. Snape was very logical. Divination? Absolutely Not. Charms? No, Snape knows a ton, more. Then that only leaves Transfiguration. "Well Harry, It looks like were going to have to pick." Ron said sadly. "I mean transfiguration isn't really going to help us. Besides Snape's getting the ants in his pants." He added as a forethought. "Ron, this may sound crazy but I just thought of something. 


	4. Its time

AN: Sorry about he cliffhanger!! DISCLAMER: HP and all that it entails in not mine.because the world is an unfair place.  
  
"What?" Harry scratched his head and whispered "Ron, remember our first day of potions?" "Of course, who could forget that? It was terrifying not to mention the fact he humiliated you in." "Yes, Ron.I remember.but I was talking about one particular thing he said." "Well out with it already Harry!" Ron said with his usual exuberance. "Right." Harry mumbled. "Don't you Remember?" Snape said, "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class? He is always saying transfiguration and charms are a waste of time." Harry reasoned out from a jumble of memories. "All Right then Harry, I think you got it!" Ron beamed. Harry turned to where Snape was waiting, and looking out a window towards the night sky. For a moment, Harry watched and waited until Snape came out of his momentary reverie. "Hmm." Harry thought. "I bet he's thinking about all the stuff he can make us do in detention so he doesn't.cleaning" He grimmest at the thought of thousands upon thousands of dirty cauldrons and vials. Filled with dangerous ingredients and basically a million other things that can hurt him. "Have you decided yet? I am growing impatient at having to wait! Or shall I choose for you?" Snape said with a sudden snarl. He walked up close, towering over the two boys. His face twitched and he wore his usual sour expression. What disturbed them both was the look that dully glimmered in his eyes. They seemed to say, prey. Harry stepped forward nervously and proclaimed. " We challenge you the subject of transfiguration. Who ever can change Ron.um. into a.a. broomstick! Wins the bet." "Harry!?" Ron whispered petrified. "A bloody broomstick? Are you serious.I" Harry in a small panic elbowed Ron in the stomach, as a warning to be quite. They then looked up at Snape to see and live his verdict. Snape's face was livid, red and angry. His lips formed the expression of one who was going to kill and enjoy it. "Transfiguration is it?" He sneered hardly able to keep his exasperation in check. "Well.fine.tell Weasly to stand over by the window." Ron walked over meekly. Harry watched as sweat was rolling down his face and he closed his eyes tight so not to watch. Harry was sure he could do this. He had done a lot of this with Herminie's help and mastered it. Sort of. Snape took out his wand with a snap of his robes. Pointing it at Weasly, he said in an even tone, "Re-neu-mus Ocuti-p-ko!" A jet of red light came out of his wand and hit his target. When the metamorphosis was complete, Harry looked with fear. 


	5. Er

An: Short chapter be warned DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW..  
  
Snape's eyes widened in shock, then loathing. Harry could almost not keep himself from laughing. The transfigured Ron/broomstick had a normal handle and shiny wood. But where the broom part itself should be, two legs clothed in gray pants stuck out. The legs ran around smacking the top half on the wall and window near by. Snape had said the spell wrong. He almost felt like Herminie during their first charms lesson. Wanting to tell Snape the correct way to pronounce it. Snape really, really wasn't good at wand waving. His displeased Potions Master looked down at him wordlessly, "lets see you do better, Potter!" Snape aimed his wand again at Ron/broomstick and spoke the reverse incantation to put him right. Ron reappeared, a little disoriented, but sturdy nonetheless. Harry stepped up past Snape and nodded. Ron gave him a subtle sign it was good to go. Pointing his wand at Ron he closed his eyes and spoke a nervous and high-pitched, "Ren-eum-us Octe-pai-o!" 


	6. Just like potter

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!! DISCLAIMER: HP and CO is not mine damn it.I admit it!  
  
Harry opened one eye, then the other nervously. This was the moment that would make or break the rest of the year for them and their house. Near the window a perfect broomstick stood. Harry looked it up and down, bristles at the bottom, handle at the top. Better than Snape's. "Well Professor, it seems that we won sir." Harry said quietly. "If it's not too much trouble.um.could you put Ron right.please?" Snape turned away. He seemed to be thinking, hard. Finally he turned to Harry with a vague and disinterested look. "You may go Potter, your released from your transgression." He said darkly and began to walk away. "Sir, um.what about Ron? He's a broom and our stake in the bet?" "What about it? Be glad Potter, that I am allowing you to walk away unscathed from this." "Well Professor, I do know that gambling between students is forbidden sir. So I imagine that doing it between teachers and students, would be even worse." Harry mumbled. "I see, so you are threatening me with going to the Headmaster about this, are you? For you information Potter, I wash my bloody hair every day, twice a day. As for cutting it, why do you care?" He whispered almost hissing every word. "Professor Snape, I feel it's a matter of honor now sir. I mean you swore to the wager we made.but" "As it is Mr. Potter. Snape interrupted. It seems I have very little choice." "Right then Sir. Oh, and by the way, as short as my hair would be good." Harry scoffed good-naturedly. Harry was about to leave then he remembered a certain broomstick. Snape was gone, so off to Hermonie for a fix. He picked up Ron/Broomstick and headed up to the dorms.  
  
TBC  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT.even if you don't please review 


	7. Griffyndors!

AN: Hi sorry it took me so long to post the next installment! I was waiting for the muse to come and smack me in the head a bit. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, you know .hp and co doesn't belong to me but I can always dream can't I?  
  
Harry flumped down on his bed waiting for sleep to set in, He had not an idea how to turn Ron right. Well he supposed there wasn't much he could do except ask Hermione tomorrow. "People may ask questions though." He realized. "Who had ever seen or heard, a snoring (red! ;) broomstick!" Meanwhile, Snape fumed at his desk. "What will happen if I don't do it? What will happen if I do!? He will report my conduct to the headmaster.bloody Griffindors!" He smacked his fist on the desk for creating this stupid situation. It was beyond stupid it was.completely mad. "Think Severus, what can you do to get out of this? Keeping your dignity intact as well." Leaning back against the worn leather chair he thought about getting the second year essays graded, while thinking of course. He picked up the quill and went to work marking red here and there. Soon his eyelids began to flutter, about five minutes later THUMP, he submitted to the daemon of sleep. All that could be heard in the dungeons was the peaceful snoring of Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Snape heard the crackle of paper under his ear. Grunting he lifted his head blinking. "What bloody time is it." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the clock face, 6:32. "Good" he thought, "I have time I suppose, to get it right." Snape got up from his chair, but he then stopped dead, turned to open his top desk drawer. Rummaging threw. He found what he had been looking for. Grimly, Snape marched to the bathroom to shower, and get ready for the day.  
  
The great hall was bustling as usual at about seven. Students were having breakfast, talking, and swearing revenge on each other's houses for a nasty prank or two. Teachers as well came and went, they all made an appearance, gossiped, and ate. Harry and Hermione came with a rather disoriented Ron behind them. Sitting down they began to eat. "So I see you managed to try and get us all expelled again?" Herminie said in her motherly and cross voice. "Well be glad you weren't there Hermione, at least I am you weren't. Besides you weren't the one changed into a giant "red" broomstick, were you? Ron said with an irritated edge to his voice. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but her jaw dropped instead. "Hermione, what wrong?" Harry said with worry plane in his voice. She reached out and put her hand, on his head turning it toward the staff table. "I don't believe it" Ron said shocked. "Is that.?" Herminie managed to whisper to Harry. Harry leaned closer. "I think so, never in a thousand years.Herminie.never." 


	8. Chapter 8

Snape billowed into the hall as usual except there was a huge difference. His hair was short and cropped at the side. From the neck up he was red in the face, beet red. Hermione peered at him interested at what she could not see before. She was pretty impressed at the effect a little personal hygiene had on a man that she always thought was a "greasy git."

The entire hall was silent as he passes for a moment he stopped abruptly and glared at them menacingly. They all jumped back to eating.

McGonagall nearly choked with laughter and surprise and Lupin almost fell out of his chair. Snape gathered his dignity and sat down, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

"What happened Severus? Potion gone awry? Burn your hair off?" She almost sounded concerned under here gratingly upbeat taunting.

"Not that it's any of your business Minerva but I lost a bet." He muttered in his coffee cup.

"My, My and so they made you cut your hair off? That's very amusing to whom do we owe thanks too for humbling the '_Great Potions Master'_?" She continued waving her hands in jest.

"I would not tell you Minerva, if you were the last women on this bloody planet, if you would excuse me I have better things to do." He rose ominously.

"Of course," she called after him. She was still laughing when he walked out into the hall. He wondered where Dumbledore was since he wasn't irritated by him this morning. After all it wasn't like him to miss a meal, or a chance to berate him for that matter. He decided he had more pressing concerns.

"Hermione, I'm telling you that was soooo worth it." Ron said as food went flying out of his mouth. "The look on that overgrown bat's face when he lost was priceless." Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, were lucky were alive. Snape would have flayed us alive if he could. I think the only thing stopping him was the fact he didn't want to spend the rest of his miserable life in Azkaban." Hermione giggled despite herself, "Well, it shows at least he IS honorable. I mean, he didn't welsh on the bet so that counts for something." Harry shrugged.

"Hermione that's crazy, we have wanted revenge on Snape for years, how can you stick up for him?" Ron demanded. "Ron, she explained. I'm not _sticking up for him_ as you put it. I'm just pointing out that he isn't welsher. He isn't a total loss he actually looks better you may have done him a favor." She pointed out candidly.

"Ugh, Snape looks bad at any angle." Ron said in disgust. "…and don't you forget it he added."

Hermione got up in a huff. _Obviously logic is lost on these two_. She headed to class.


End file.
